


Custody

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: Starsky seduced Hutch...once, twice.And he is unfaithful. How can he ever mend it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> by MMM.
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).
    
    
    HES EARNING OUR DAILY BREAD. 
    
    Starsky waited, he was waiting for a long time now. He lay stretched out on Hutch his sofa. 
    
    God Blondie, when are you coming home. 
    
    He ached, for love, love from a beautiful handsome blond, a male. By god Hutch was given a woman for this assignment. 
    
    Dobey, dropped him, Dave Starsky, skipped him in an instance from the next job.
    He experienced it as if he felt flat on his back, knocked out. They needed Hutch not him. Hutch was the one his superiors required to infiltrate in an anti-Jewish group. Hutch, his hair as sunlight made him look like an Aryan. 
    
    They talked about it for long time. Hutch would only go if  he gave his permission. He being a Jew. At the end he gave in. 
    
    But Hutch was away now for almost two weeks. No contact, nothing. And he was committed to desk tasks. The day before yesterday, he moved into Hutch his apartment, so he could breath in the essence he longed for. Hutchs clothes he left behind, his silly poetry books, his aftershave and toothpaste.  
    
    But it didnt help, Starsky was  heading to the next lonely night, a thirteens 
    Oh Hutch. He was so in need of a human body besides him. There relationship so new, like if they where still in there honeymoon.
    Starskys head tossed. There was a vague impression before his eyes when he sat up, Hutch with a woman. He looked at the flame he lighted on one off Hutchs candles.
    The big one on his side table, the light brown. Jealousy nibbled at his brain. 
    
    He roamed around the space. 
    Walked slowly to the bed. It was a cosy apartment his friend lived in. Full of disgusting plants though. He only had a few. One of them he called Philip, it was in his early days that he became attractive to a male. 
    
    Philip became someone else. Philippa for a short while. And then Philippa became Philip again. And in no time Philip changed and became KENNETH HUCHINSON. 
    
    Yeah his blond male partner. Cause the bullet that hit Hutch, by a teenager, was only six inches from his heart. The nurse who attended his buddy said. Would be grateful for six inches. He made the connection at  once. In his mind he saw his friend in the shower, must be more than six inches, yeah way over. Probably that was the start of his desire. 
    
    But at that time, when his new female partner, because of Hutch injuries his friend wasnt ably to return to dutys, came to his house to go undercover as a young street girl, he buried the idea at once. 
    It took him a while  to understand that the woman couldnt give him the comfort, the gratify   he looked fore.
    
    And then Hutch started the whole thing. 
    Hutch who had noticed how he gazed at him, after he recovered from the bullet wound in his shoulder and could pick up where he left off.
    
    Starkys hand moved over his chest, his stomach, his crotch . There was an urge. I think I go to bed. Or maybe take a hamburger from the corner to fill in my empty tummy. 
    He did put his jacket on, opened the front door. 
    
    He was stunned, next to the doorpost was leaning his stud, his love. He stammered Hutch.
    
    Hi curly, you missed me. Hutch his right hand rubbed the bareness of his upper chest. That so blond chest. Starsky watched immovable how his friend unbuttoned the third and fourth button. Then he meet the sapphire eyes, the dark blue ones who made you drown.
    
    Hutch,  he stumbled again.
    
     Hi buddy, didnt expect me did you. 
    
    With a slam the door closed, Hutch was inside. A great smile on his face, I missed you. 
    
    You  missed me, Starskys throat was as dry as a river in Africa. Dried up, as leader, but when the lips of his so loved partner came in contact with his, a flow of the waterfall of the Nigeria game into his mouth, collided with the saliva of Hutch. 
    
    He mourned. Hutch. He heard his partner chuckle. You missed me that bad heh babe. 
    Starsky felt how he trembled and it had nothing to do with the three beers he consumed or his empty belly.
    
    Take of your closed.  The comfort of the touch he felt on his lips went. Uh.
    
    If you still want to wear them next week I suggest you take them off now. 
    
    Starsky stared, with lust, he already pitched a tent, he felt it pound. He trembled by the overpowering male in front of him who could do this to him. Automatically he started to remove his coat, kicked off his shoes.
    
    He saw how his partner licks his lips. His mouth was their again, their tongues made a dance together. Starskys hands went up to the long blond locks.
    
    He felt how the security belt of his light blue jeans, who was only fastened by a few press-poppers, so it couldnt be used as a strap, was gone from his pants. 
    
    Youre mine you know. My good looking stud of the precinct, a few inches shorter than me is mine.
    Starsky didnt even had time to get his shirt off. He didnt even wanted to take time. 
    Hutch took him in his hands, threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the shower. 
    
    With still his pants and t-shirt on, Hutch didnt even bother to take them off. He was pinched against the side of the wall.
    
    He was so glad Hutch was holding him upright. His legs were like spaghetti strings by now. 
    
    You okay buddy, Hutch his hands were every where. First he turned on the shower, making his clothes soaking wet, next he new was his shirt that came off. The hair of his breast became visible. 
    He felt for a short moment Hutchs lips on his nipples, they both let out a mourn.
    
    The slowest removal started. Starsky whimpered. Hutch. But he was overpowered, he couldnt think any more, he longed for Hutch. 
    
    His pants disappeared. Then his white short. His full erect fucker popped out. He felt the hand of Hutch around his chest. They went downwards. Oh god no Hutch, he choked, water came into his mouth. Suddenly he felt the sponge, soaked in the delicious smell of Hutch his brand. 
    
    When Hutch started his buttock and with the other hand grabbed his dick, he thought he would come in the shower. Hutch head was besides his ear. Miss me baby. The laugh after his comment made him even weaker. 
    Please.
    
    Turn around and give me a thorourable rinse will you. 
    He turned watch the gorgeous blond who most of the time had stayed away from the falling water.  
    How on earth did Hutch get undressed.
    I I dont think I can. He started to slide down, wasnt able to stand straight anymore. Hutch was quick, grabbed him under the arm. 
    
    Its alright buddy I already had a shower at the precinct. Come on, let me dry you up. 
    
    As a zombie, Starsky stepped out of the shower, his aroused penis as large as it could be, the weight of the blood inside made it heavy. He looked at Hutch his, which wasnt that more less, but Hutch was in control as always. And he new that the fuck would end with a Hutchinson original. 
    
    Like his car. Almost there, then it went on the blink. Hutch would take a long time before he could have an orgasm. But in the endHutch please, dont let me wait that long this time.
    
    There was another chuckle. Starsk, I dont think I can wait. 
    
    They both needed each other for support. Hutch was as eager as Starsky, wanted his as much after all those night without the feeling of the hairy chest. Both sad down on the side of the bed. It was a miracle that Hutch fetched a towel from the rack in his bathroom. Hutch dried himself first then he started to dry his curly headed lovers chest and back. Until he came at the object he was thinking about for a whole bloody fortnight. He looked at the erect circumcised penis. Youre so beautiful Stask. He started to suck, he covered it after a while with his whole mouth, up and down the shaft. He licked.
    
    He felt Starskys cock even grow bigger, his tongue slit in the small vertical opening, a hand went behind the buttocks, the other started to squeeze Starskys balls. Mechanically Starsky went flat on the bed, legs spread, unable to do anything, only moving his hips. Just enjoying the arousal his friend gave him, what he experienced, what he wanted, was so much better than all the chicks he had in his live. HUTCH. 
    I know babe, I know, but not yet. 
    
    That damn Hutchinsons original
    
    Hutch drawn him nearer their two erected pricks rubbed against each other. They began to move, stroking each other, kissing, made hickeys on each other.  Even if Starsky shouted out that he had to come, Hutch made sure it wouldnt happen, and he made slight interruption on the movements.
    
    They were slick, because of the pre cum. Hutch,  it was an other attempt, begging attempt of Starsky. Please. 
    I thought you missed me and wanted this to take forever. NO, I cant hold it. 
    
    Starskys hand reached to his shaft, it took him two seconds to jerk him off. 
    
    Hutch gave him a reprimand , dont ever make drain babys again, Starsk, but I forgive you. He rubbed his hard rod in Starskys semen. The hand that Starsky put around his cock made him come in an instance too. 
    
    Their chest were pounding, their longs filled with precious air. After a while Hutchs spoke.
    
    Ive got to get up early. Why. It means earning our daily bread. But we still have six hours to sleep, make it five and we could chance roles. You can be my suitor. 
    
    They both laughed, hugged. Both worn out. The shower and the next fuck left for later. 
    
    Yeah Blondie, but I give you only four hours sleep.
    
    Hutch giggled, put his nose in the dark fur of his so loved partners chest. His teeth around a still tense nipple.
    
    You think you can wait that long
    
    
    
    
          
          
    
    
    
    
    MMM
    28th February 2010
    
    
    
    


End file.
